


良夜（出胜）

by b1ackdreambd



Category: izukatsu - Fandom, 出胜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 射尿, 肢体残缺
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ackdreambd/pseuds/b1ackdreambd
Summary: 成年出胜同居英雄世界爆豪胜己左腿截肢





	良夜（出胜）

良夜

这是个漫长的良夜。

数九寒冬的天气里，绿谷却是一身大汗。他和爆豪肌肤相贴在一起，他的呼吸都带着酒精聚集的燥热，狂躁得像头吃人的野兽。  
亲也不是亲，摸也不是摸，咬得一嘴甜腥味，手指又抓又挠的，绿谷满身的疤痕，红的黑的，现在又多添了些疯狂的吻咬痕迹。他就像块任人揉搓的破抹布，被爆豪胜己按在身下骑着颠簸摇摆，喘也喘不过来，神魂颠倒地被按在色欲里起不来身。  
他看着主宰自己四体五感的男人，汗湿的肢体，饱满丰盈，充满色欲，肌肉线条流畅有力，像神造的大卫。他很漂亮，也很凶，凶得要吃掉他。  
绿谷握住他不停摇摆的细腰，虚哑地叫，“胜己……胜己……”他只略微掀起眼皮扫他一眼，金发下一对红瞳，英俊又锋利。

终于停下来，他居高临下地巡视他，“什么？”  
绿谷喘得声音破哑，腹肌不停上下起伏，精赤的身体上到处都是色情的红痕，“我……我想……”  
“你想什么？”爆豪往后抹了一把汗湿的金发，露出洁白的额头，没有耐心地骑着他要动起来。  
“啊……小胜不要动……”  
废久磨磨唧唧的，他啧了一声，再次停下。  
绿谷出久，一个快和他的欧鲁迈特手办一样壮的NO.1英雄，被欺负得不敢直视他，手肘往后撑起来，小小声地说，“我，我想尿……”  
爆豪双颊被情潮熏得通红，连耳朵尖都是红彤彤的，要不了多久他就要射了，被打断他本就非常不爽。  
他非常生气地把废久的头按下去，“憋着，敢尿出来就杀了你。”  
他一定说到做到，绿谷打了个寒颤，紧紧闭上眼。

 

一小时前，他们的气氛还箭弩拔张，一个盛气凌人，一个誓不低头。

爆豪胜己端坐在他们家唯一的一张椅子上，等着绿谷出久到家。玄关的灯亮起，忙碌的NO.1英雄终于回家了，浑身仆仆风尘，外套里裹挟着腾腾寒气。  
他愣了一下，“胜己？还没睡吗？”  
他手边放着一只洋酒，喝了过半，有些散漫地转过头来。他修长精壮的四肢舒展，平宽的肩膀，紧窄的腰，靠在椅背上，像只整装待发的野兽，方寸之间，就给人四面而来的压迫感。  
他按住自己的只剩半截大腿的左下肢，“伤口发作，睡不着。”  
绿谷有些难堪，他解下自己的围巾上前，屈膝半跪在他面前。冰冷干燥的手抚上他截断的下肢，“很疼吗？我给你拿冰袋。”  
他不说话，只是眼神阴沉，凌厉得像柄肃杀的战刀，“废久。”

“你去美国的工作要七个月，没打算告诉我？”  
“不……”  
爆豪揪起他的领子逼他抬头，眼里含着一团火，像快要烧到他身上，“如果你要滚，最好滚到我永远都看不见的地方。”  
绿谷握住他的手腕，“胜己……”  
他眼里涟涟泛着水光，像是装满了一肚子的话要说，却永远止步于一个眼神。  
又来了，废久又这样怜悯似的看他。爆豪被撩得怒火中烧，他手臂肌肉贲张，拳头浮着青筋，一拳将他撂在地上。  
他假肢摘下了，无法保持重心，挥出一拳自己也趔趄地跌在椅子上。

绿谷抿了抿自己破掉的嘴角，默不作声，只是乖顺地去装冰袋，“你喝多了。”  
“老子没醉！！”他把酒杯摔出去，掉在地毯上，一声“咚”地闷响。  
家里除了浴室铺的全是地毯，只是为了防止爆豪摔倒，但他总说绿谷多此一举，因为他从来没在家里摔过跤。  
是的，少了一条腿对爆豪胜己来说根本不算什么大不了的事。他的生活照常，不需要人照顾，事业更是如日中天。

 

爆豪三年前截去了左腿。

有唏嘘也有嘲弄，但所有人都一致默认这是天之骄子爆心地堕下神坛的起点，关于他截肢的报道铺天盖地，却没有一个人关心他的复出。  
仅过了一年又十个月，他穿着如虎添翼的金属左腿重新出道，是他的假肢也是他的武器。爆豪胜己就像踏着一柄利刃，用更加矫健轻盈的身姿劈开了世人的浅薄的偏见。  
复出后他的人气和评价都远超从前，甚至连敌人都更加忌惮他。也仅仅不到一年，木偶NO.1的位置已经摇摇欲坠。

废久在他身边又烦人又碍眼，早就该把他扫地出门！  
老子在家里复健，臭书呆子就在外面喝酒和女人约会到半夜……妈的，还要去美国，NO.1有什么了不起，臭显摆……操！！

咣——！  
厚重的酒瓶倒在桌上，澄黄的酒液涌出，淅沥洒了满地，浓郁酒香充溢，醉得风柔声轻，连人都七倒八歪地缠成一团。  
绿谷被他用手臂顶住下颌喉关，压在饭桌上，他们撕咬在一起，浓郁辛辣的酒味在齿间蔓延。胜己的吻凶狠绵长，充满侵略性，贴着他的嘴唇下颚重压重舔，唾液浑搅在一起。  
“胜己……”他喘不过气来，憋得满脸通红。  
爆豪额头胡乱蹭着他的，突然就睁开眼，亲得太狠，嘴唇分开啵地一响。他恶狠狠说，“你想逃？……做梦！”  
绿谷贴着他的唇，口齿不清嗡嗡地说话，“小胜……我不会逃的……”

没过一会，绿谷就接受了自己被压的宿命，他冰冷的手就贴着他姣好的腰线往衣服里摸，爆豪的身体永远是最完美的状态，就算他的体重掉了三分之一，也永远保持最完美的形状、韧度、爆发力，温暖又紧致。  
爆豪撕扯地脱去他厚重的外套，直到接触到他最赤裸的肉体，他才满足了似的，紧紧环住绿谷的臂膀。濡湿的舌尖轻挑地舔他的喉结，手指插在他发间耳畔，又故意捏着他的耳朵捻揉，舌头在他嘴里绕着舔，黏重暧昧的水声叫他浑身血液都翻滚起来，撩得人又酥又麻。  
绿谷被他亲得眩晕，双手托在爆豪浑圆紧窄的臀下将他抱起，摇摇晃晃地往房间里走。

他却并不配合，用力扯着绿谷的头发，低头咬他的脸颊耳朵。爆豪已经不能靠体重优势和他对抗了，虽然他的体格绝对不比从前差，甚至壮了好几圈，可废久还是能轻松把他抱起来，将他扑倒在床上。  
废久推高他的背心，脸埋在他胸前，舌头在他漂亮的胸肌上打着圈舔，舌面碰到他粉嫩的乳尖，爆豪颤栗得喘了一声。  
他推不动绿谷，只能被他捏着乳房吮，牙齿细密的咬，花蕊一样的肉粒便充血肿起来。废久的手又从他裤头和人鱼线的缝隙插入，捏住他阴茎揉捏。爆豪舒服得耸起胸膛，腰拱得折起来，身体颤颤地摇晃，“唔……”

 

“小胜……小胜……”  
绿谷梦呓一样呢喃，迷恋地亲吻他的山峦起伏的身体，摆弄他脆弱的断肢，掰开他饱润的臀，把脸埋进去，在他粉色的私处来回地刮舔，手上有节奏的捏着他阴茎。爆豪发出自己也说不上是抗拒还是享受的碎吟，他一边向前拱起腰，一边又搡开绿谷的头。  
肚皮排列着几块整齐的腹肌，却可怜兮兮地抽动着，丝毫不是一根废物舌头的对手。  
他流着水的马眼时不时被粗糙的指头刮捻过，这种恶劣的抚摸让他毫无抵抗，夹着腿虚软地颤抖，他讨厌这种无力感，“不要……放手……”  
绿谷抬起头来，欣赏小胜皎白的身体上浮起的粉色，伸出中指刺入小胜红艳鼓胀的小穴里，熟门熟路地往他最敏感的地方捅进去。指头只是刚碰到肉壁，小胜双手抓着枕头，如一尾涸鱼一般挣扎起来。

绿谷直勾勾盯着他，不肯放过他一丝表情变化，指尖打着圈地抠弄他的弱点，瞳孔被肮脏的欲望灼得火热。  
他的小胜在床上扭动，床单被他揉得发皱，乳头和乳房都张扬地高高挺立，被一根手指主宰了身体，四肢跟着簌簌地发抖。  
这样一具美好的肉体，却生生被锯断了一只腿，绿谷盯着他腿上粉色的截断面，贪婪地在脑海里勾勒他本该拥有的肢体。  
他的小胜，可怜兮兮地摆动着残肢，无助地并拢断腿，夹着自己形状漂亮又干净的阴茎，在肚皮上射得一塌糊涂。  
性欲像一把火从绿谷的脚底蹿升，顷刻间淹没了他。他低头安抚自己跳得生疼的阴茎，它在跟他叫嚣着要插入眼前这个美妙的肉体，要毫无顾忌地享受，罪恶的色欲汹涌澎湃，叫他一刻都等不了。

他把自己的衣服团了团，塞进小胜腰下，大手一钳使他岔开双腿，捏着冠头凑近他翕合湿润的小穴。绿谷和爆豪长得端端正正的性器不太一样，他的筋肉盘虬，毛发蓬乱，和爆豪干净的身体放在一起，又显得他更乌糟。  
就在他要长驱直入的瞬间，爆豪突然翻起身，将他压在床上，一屁股坐在他硬邦邦的肉根上面。  
“啊！小胜……”绿谷痛呼一声，抬头就看见一脸阴鸷的爆豪，翻脸和翻书一样，吓得他霎时噤声。  
“废久，”爆豪掐住他的下颌，“我要你……再也抱不了女人。”  
绿谷说不了话，只敢摇头，小胜……我也没有抱过女人啊。

 

爆豪用大腿夹紧他的瘦腰，逼得绿谷不得不挺腰送胯。  
小胜窄腰翘臀，拍打在腿根上撞得肉浪波涛。他后仰着，身体自然伸展，紧窄的甬道一下一下套进滚烫的异物，粗鲁的阴茎反复摩挲着娇嫩的肉洞，发出黏腻的水声。绿谷揉捏他的腿根，拇指拨开他鼓胀的囊袋，看见他红得发亮得会阴和后穴，他拇指继续往他会阴处细细的缝隙里面打着圈摩挲，如约听见他抖着腿发出细细的呜咽。  
爆豪满脸通红，打开他的手。  
他换了个坐姿，全身的重量压在他身上，骑得又重又准，每一下都撞进了深处。绿谷被夹得腰眼发麻，那狭窄的小穴裹得死紧，满满当当，没有一处空隙，整个小腹都火辣辣的。  
小胜骑着废久，爽到发抖双颊坨红，还记得口齿不清地骂他，又色情又可爱。  
平时都是爆豪在上面的，可是爆豪用断腿无法保持重心，自然也无法利用体重坐到最爽的地方，所以绿谷偶尔得到他同意会在上面。现在他气在头上，绿谷不敢贸然换姿势，被他骑着都不知道是疼还是爽，只能抓准时机抱着他的细腰往上挺，能爽几下是几下。  
小胜敏感，被顶的大声喘叫，他气得停下来威胁他，捏住他的阴囊，“再动就捏爆你。”  
小胜真是蛮不讲理，专制横暴，绿谷委屈得撅嘴，“你只顾自己爽……”

爆豪睨了一眼，他不敢说话了，就咬着牙，欣赏了几分钟小胜的英姿，可是他觉得越来越不对劲，一股潜藏在快感下的尿意渐渐压过了性欲。小胜视若无睹，可他实在憋不住了，好像还漏了一些出来。  
实在太丢脸了，他还是个万人敬仰的大英雄，却连尿意都不能控制。

 

“小胜……小胜……饶了我吧……”绿谷泪眼婆娑，双手死攥着枕头，身体绷得笔直，“我真的要尿了。”  
“你敢就尿。”爆豪哼了一声，用断肢压在他腹肌上，恶意挤压他的肚子。废久用力摇头，哀哀地叫着。  
爆豪笑了，俯身看他湿润的眼角，“NO.1英雄，真是没用。”绿谷羞得不敢直视他，“小胜不要玩了，真的要不行了……”  
什么英雄架子，什么自尊，全部化成爆豪胜己身下的苦苦哀求。  
“哈哈，臭书呆子！”爆豪快乐地作恶，“要不尿床上，要不就憋着吧。”

废久双眼紧闭，身体僵硬，呼吸都不敢大喘，憋得脸色酱紫。看着吃瘪的书呆子，爆豪说不出地爽快，他一边打着飞机，一边骑着还硬邦邦的臭鸡巴上下颠簸，最后再欺负他一会儿。  
爆豪本来不想这么快放过他，可又怕他真的憋坏了，打算撸出来就放他去厕所。

“小胜！！”他突然急促地喘着气大叫了一声，身体供着往上挺进爆豪身体里。  
爆豪一怔，一股滚烫粗狠的水柱射进娇气的小穴里，射得他浑身过电一样酥麻，也跟着大叫一声，浑身都簌簌颤栗，眼前炸得一片白光，跟着射出了白精。  
绿谷急慌慌地将小胜翻到自己身下，抽出阴茎，啵地一声，大股的尿液汹涌地喷出来，他也握着肉根用力打了十几下，低哑地喘叫着在小胜肚皮上射了出来，留下满床的腥臊。  
他射完浑身一软，倒在小胜身上，抱着他翻了个身，躺在干燥的另一侧床上。

 

爆豪胜己失了神十几秒钟，回神赶紧推开废久看了一眼，自己身上又是他的尿又是精液，气得发抖，目眦欲裂。  
“我要……杀了你……废久……”  
绿谷有苦说不出，“对不起！我是真的忍不住了小胜……”  
居然被他的尿射到高潮，爆豪又气又羞，浑身发软，揪着废久的头发大骂，“臭傻逼！你多大了还尿床！！！”  
绿谷躲开他的拳头，滚到床下，“小胜你讲讲道理，明明是你不让我去尿的……”  
“还敢顶嘴！”爆豪也追到床下，“你一个三十岁的人连憋几分钟尿都做不到吗？！”  
绿谷站在床尾嘟囔，“胜己你坐得这么重，腰都要断了，谁憋得住……”  
爆豪恼羞成怒，七窍生烟，“你说什么，给我滚过来！！……”  
他刚起身，脚踩在地毯上软绵绵得走不动路，一小股尿液又涓涓流出，顺着他的断肢滴下来。他浑身上下没一处是干的，可怜兮兮地糊着精斑，身上全是他的体液。  
绿谷看得喉结滚动，主动示好，“那个，胜己……我抱你去洗澡吧。”  
“混蛋，渣滓，臭久，去死！！”爆豪随手抓起他的脏袜子脏裤子扔过去，“都是你干的，床上地上，你全部清理干净。”

 

绿谷答应着，将他抱去浴室，出来灰溜溜捡起自己的内裤穿上，光着身体打扫房间。爆豪洗完走出来，就看见他嘴里念念有词不知道在说什么，就莫名的很生气，抬起手杖敲他一棍。  
“啊，痛……”他回头看见小胜，他光裸站着，光洁笔直的胫骨，长腿精瘦结实，平直的肩膀，窄瘦的腰臀，是一具怎么看都好看的身体。  
他微微笑，“床垫还是湿的，去我房间睡吧……嗷！”  
爆豪又敲了一棍，打他直叫唤，他哼了一声，“你这么傻兮兮的，去了美国是要吃亏的……都不知道为什么要挑你去。”  
绿谷怔了怔，又傻笑，“嗯！胜己一定会追上来的，对吧？”  
“闭嘴，睡了。”他旋开门，回头用手杖指着他，“你他妈给我睡在这里。”  
“噢……”他立刻追出去，“我帮你铺床吧，小胜！”

小胜不知道要为尿尿这件事生气多久了，他得赶紧在出国前和他和好，必须要狗腿些才行。  
NO.1的英雄木偶，今天也很努力！

 

end


End file.
